The direct application of chemical compositions and heat to hair is a standard practice for straightening, curling, and generally styling hair into a myriad of hairstyles. This is typically accomplished using relaxers/hair straightening products containing harmful alkali metal hydroxides in conjunction with hair irons and pressing combs that are heated by electronic means or by the transfer of heat to the components that engage the hair. The use of strong chemical reagents and harmful alkali metal hydroxides usually serves to permanently straighten hair while often damaging the hair and the scalp in the process.